The King of the Sea
by ChuckTheRipper
Summary: When a young adult dies at sea he is retrieved from the deep by the godess of the ocean, she decides to make him a godslayer and give him another chance at life this time in earthland


**A/N this is just the introduction hence the small word count.**

"step forth from the void child and claim the power to slay a god" spoke a voice that could only be described as the voice of a mischievous godess, "but why would i wanna slay a god?" questioned a young but semi mature male voice with a yawn. "well and this may come as a shock to one as young as yourself, there are higher powers out there be they good or evil and if one that aligned themselves with the dark forces of the multiverse were to attack something you cherished you co-" the voice replied but was cut off midway through her sentence, "but why would this entity in all its power wish to attack something I cherished, better still what could i do, it might not seem it but i remember my death rather vividly" cracked the younger voice before a light appeared from no where in particular and formed what looked like a brilliant blue door lavishly adorned with beautiful shells and gemstones "why dont you open the door so that i might explain a few things in better detail or maybe you wish to remain here as a mere echo of the deep?". A few moments of silence passed before the door was open and now stood the visage of an average size man with brown hair and a hawaiian tribal tattoo sleeve of a battle betwen a trident weilding humanoid and four large sharks, he was wearing a slim fitting black top with blue board shorts depicting waves.

The man stumbled and attempted to catch his breath and with a massive inhale the man picked himself up and was suddenly very aware of his surroundings he seemed to be in a lavish hallway teeming with different types of doors with just enough space for a few decorations between the doors most of which seemed to be paintings of people with strange hair colours and even stranger outfits but they all bore the exact same mark 'well chuck seems that even after death life is still confusing as shit' thought the man who we now know as chuck. "ahh, with you in but a moment" the same mischievous voice from earlier called from behind a door 'is she talking to me' chuck wondered "of course i was talking to you mister echo" came the voice again this time from right behind a large double door made of marble and gilded with gold in the middle of the door was a circular mosaic that seemed to depict a calm blue ocean threatening to become rough seas 'hmmm, curious. But i think i sea whats happening here' chuck thought before chuckling to himself. Just as chuck was about to stop himself from bursting into laughter the door opened revealing an older woman with blueish-green hair in a frilly ankle length dress that appeared to be made from an oceans waves. "well, are you just gonna stand there shocked ir will you come in and speak? Hmm?" the woman asked with a cheeky grin, "woah. Your home is beautiful, is this all gods do though?" asked chuck, "i knew you were a sharp one but i didnt think you were gonna figure that out so quickly, and to answer your question no this not all a god can do, and i would advise you watch your tongue around the streets here some dont take kindly for mortals from the deep nor do they like me all that much either" she answered with melancholy cleverly disguised with laughter after the fact "they sound like a stuffy bunch and you seem alright to me miss... uh, maybe we should introduce ourselves, im chuck nigma and as you know already i died and ended up in 'the deep' as you called it" chuck said with a sheepish grin. "well chuck, i am glory the goddess of the oceans, and if not the deep than what would you call it?" replied the goddess called glory "well in poular mythology in the world im from the sprits of the departed who lose there lives at sea supossedly go to davy joneses locker" he replied causing the godess to smirk 'this one seems to know more than even he himself realises' she thought. 'this may just go better than i thought'

A few minutes later they were seated in a loungeroom and chuck was nervously fidgeting wondering why this glory had called him from the darkness he had known for what felt like an eternity but he had to admit he did enjoy breathing and seeing again. "would you like a drink mr. Nigma, i have a nice collection of whiskeys and rums" glory asked with a kind voice "no thanks mam, i would rather i were sober for whatever you called me here for" chuck answered sharply. "your definitely better mannered than some spirits from the deep, and as i can tell your wondering the reason i called you here is that i have been looking for a mortal apprentice to become a god slayer in a world which calls itself earthland" she replied with her reappearing mischievousness, "i dont know why but the name sounds familiar and you've officially piqued my interest, i want to help but i need to know the terms and conditions before i accept" chuck replied knowing that this kind of thing wouldnt come without a price of some kind, 'very quick indeed' glory thought before she replied "well first you wouldnt be able to tell anyone that you aren't from earthland except for those i deem allowed to know, for your safety as well as that of your birth world, and secondly you must be wary of those around you who may seek to take or destroy you or your power, and lastly you must remain here and train for 3 years minimum or until you can hold your own when sparring against me" "just like that? No blood pact or anything?, boy did we have forgotten gods wrong" chuck muttered. "well youd better get ready, training starts in ten minutes so please follow me to the training room" glory said with a sweet tone and an almost sadistic smile on her face.

~~~~~~~[Timeskip] ~~~~~~~~~

1.5 years later

"but sir, mistress says no guests while the young man trains i cant let you pass" said a girl who looked to be in her mid twenties said as she came upon a plain looking door of stone painted blue with green waves, "You've said that but as i said this is important business between he and i you stupid girl" growled a grizzled lookin man which made the girl tear up before the door was blown off its hinges and smacked into the man a gowling could be heard from where the door used to be "how rude can you be, you might be a god but it dosent give you a right to be a dick" chuck yelled. "are you alright Lisa?" he asked the shocked looking lady known as lisa, "th-that was, you just attacked aries, ya know the god of war from your world" she said face palming as chuck grinned a toothy grin "aries he may be, but it dosent give him any right to insult you for being female and even if i had to do it a thousand times id still kick the door into him" he replied still grinning. "why you, insolent little punk i could crush you like an ant for this" yelled a rather cranky looking aries before seeing chucks fun loving grin turn sadistic "you can try if you dare but if you insult another person for being different ever again ill find you and make you feel like gravel from the waist down and then when your begging for death i wont even let you have that salvation" chuck whisper yelled with all the malice he could muster causing the god of war to look scared for a split second before recovering and calming himself "i appologize i shouldnt have let my anger get the best of me, but i am here on urgent business i have been asked by someone you have yet to meet, to help you train before your next spar with glory" aries said apologetically before chuck dropped the scary and replied through gritted teeth "training with a seasoned warrior such as yourself would be an honor mister airies" the words he spoke felt nasty on his tongue but damn if he would forget his manners after the last time he slipped up with glory in fact just the thought of it had made his spine shudder

\--Chibi Flash Back--

A chibi chuck sits at a desk while a chibi glory is standing at a black bored with 'The Rules of Etiquette' written on it in large chalky letters "now remember chuck you must always remember your manners when speaking to anyone but especially when talking to gods or women" chibi chuck tch's and a growl escapes from chibi glory "you think its funny to not use your manners ya little punk?" chibi glory says glaring at chibi chuck **(A/N Chuckibi?)** a large sweat drop forms on chucks head "n-no mam" he blurts out just before being nocked unconcious with a trident that glory summoned from nowhere

\--End-of-flashback--

Chuck cracked his neck twice before continuing to speak "please right this way" he said walking down the hall to a massive plain stone double door. Beyond which is a lake surrounded by a few trees chuck steps to one side of the lake and starts to stretch "so this is glory's infamous training room that keeps breaking my recruits" says a somewhat bewildered airies causing chuck to laugh just a tad. Lisa walks into the middle of the lake "when both combatants are ready the fight will begin, are you ready?" she says earning a nod from both men. "alright then, let the match begin" she yells before running to an observational booth.

"are you ready to feel the true strength of war child? " airies remarks with a smirk that quickly drops when chuck seems to dissapear, airies senses a disturbance behind him and quickly blocks a fierce blow from a trident by summoning a mace and swinging it upwards on contact the head of the mace shatters as does the trident, "well well, the cocky brat has some power to back his words" laughs airies "I aint even warming up yet old man" chuck snarls back before launching himself backwards and into the air, "Ocean gods tsunami punch" chuck yells and launches a punch laced with a rather large amount of magic, airies sensing the power of this attack summons a shield and uses it for his defence but the power of the hit shatters the shield and hits him in the face causing airies to stumble backwards slightly rocked by the punch, regaining his composure airies now summons a greatsword "the kiddy gloves are off now boy, prepare for war" airies monologues causing a tch to be heard from chuck. "you think a shiny sword and the title of a god will make you the winner but your wrong old man, of anyone you should know that to win a war one must be cunning and strategic and right know i have the advantage. That punch was no normal punch as you know but did you know that it can be used to place a targeting seal on whoever gets hit by it and im sure you can guess what comes next, Ocean gods torrential howl" chuck screams the the words of his spell and a massive blast of what looks to be extremely blue water rushes towards airies with the force of a tsunami, aires attempts to dodge but the blast curves to follow him blasting him clear across the room, chuck goes to follow but stops once glory appears on the lake. "Chuck, Airies this fight is done. Now chuck you shall face me" she says nonchalantly causing chuck to deadpan "im gonna die" he mumbles. Glory summons a trident and rushes chuck causing him to summon one himself just to block but glory cuts straight through it causing chuck to launch himself into the air "ocean gods undercurrent kick" chuck yells letting gravity add force to his attack, the attack is dead on target and smashes glory into the ground leaving a crater next to the lake but upon closer inspection chuck realises that shes still standing, eyes wide staring at a snapped trident, "would you look at that, you've only gone and broken the damned thing" she says merrily and growing a massive grin on her face she then adds "chuck i do believe your finally ready for earthland and in half of the expected time".

 **A/N** **Thank you all so much for sticking it out to the end of the chapter i know i have a messy writing style even when typing and i know this is a tad short but this is only the first chapter and im aiming for about 10,000 words for any other chapter though some may end up longer or shorter. So long and see ya next time, chuck out y'all**


End file.
